


Pegasus

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Sunset's Charity Fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Horse Girl Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, references to Jaskier/Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Geralt helps Jaskier pick out a horse
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sunset's Charity Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/830277
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaliciousVegetarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/gifts).



> Apparently Jaskier actually had a gelding named Pegasus in the books. Pegasus is canonically white, but I made him a cream coloured Fjord instead. It's a bit inaccurate bc horse breeds probably weren't a thing in Medieval Europe, but I can do whatever I want in fantasy land.

There was a horse breeder in Redania that Jaskier had been begging Geralt to see. Jaskier had finished wintering at Oxenfurt, and Geralt figured now was as good a time as any to see his bard again. The lad had been insufferable over the winter, writing letter after letter discussing horses.

Geralt would have complained, but it was rather sweet to see Jaskier so interested in something the Witcher was knowledgable about.

Geralt rode Roach on the way to the farm, with Jaskier walking beside him.

“So, how did you pick Roach out?” Jaskier asked. “The two of you get on so well. It must have been a magical adventure!”

Geralt shrugged. “Vesemir gave all the Witchers money for horses before we started on the path. A merchant was selling her in Ard Carraigh. Been with her ever since.”

Jaskier frowned. “Well, if I ever write a song about that, I’m going to have to make it  _ far _ more exciting. You should save her from a Kikimore or something.”

Geralt paused to ponder this. He was usually so careful about the wellbeing of his mare. “She was stolen by a werewolf once. But he was human at the time.”

Jaskier sighed. “Well, I suppose I don’t have to include  _ that _ little detail.” He looked the horse over and paused. “How did you know she was the right horse for you?”

Geralt was aware of what a contradictory pair they were. Roach was by no means a large horse, and her markings weren’t particularly unusual. Compared to Geralt’s hulking frame and distinctive colouring, such a drab creature must have seemed odd in comparison.

“She liked me,” Geralt explained.

“All horses like you.” Jaskier paused. “Come to think of it, most animals take a liking to you.”

“She liked me more than most horses do, and I didn’t even have to bribe her. She didn’t spook easily.” He shrugged. “I just looked her in the eyes and I knew I could depend on her.”

“And that’s why I’m bringing you along! No one has a sixth sense for animals quite like you do!”

* * *

The breeder worked out of a massive tract of land, crawling with horses of all sorts. Many of them looked like working horses: massive, hulking creatures meant to pull plows and carts laden with goods. Jaskier took a second to gawk at them.

“You don’t want those,” Geralt muttered. “They’re bred to haul, not to be ridden. Their gait is too bumpy. It’d leave your ass sorer than that one rock troll.”

Jaskier sighed. “I have a fling with a creature  _ one time _ and you  _ refuse _ to let me live it down. You really are awful, you know that?”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “We both know it wasn’t just once.”

“Maybe so.”

They moved onto the next pen. This one was populated with smaller horses, which appeared to be more lean and agile.

“These are the kind you want.” Geralt said, pointing into the pen.

Jaskier peered over the fence. “But there’s so many of them… any chance you could help me out?”

Geralt thought for a moment. “You’ll want a gelding. Stallions are an absolute pain in the ass, and mares can be grumpy. You’d want a horse that won’t kick you for looking at it funny.”

“Isn’t Roach a mare?”

“We have an understanding.”

Seemingly content with that answer, Jaskier furrowed his brow as he surveyed the field. His eyes lit up when he noticed a small, cream-coloured horse nibbling on a patch of grass. “What about that one?”

Geralt inspected the gelding. It was a reasonably-sized horse, about half a hand taller than Roach. What probably drew Jaskier’s eye was the horse’s mane. While it was a white-blond colour on the outside, it suddenly shifted to a dark brown at the part.

The Witcher sighed. “Of course you’d find the most ostentatious-looking thing in the entire paddock.”

But Jaskier wasn’t listening. He was already getting as close to the horse as he could without hopping the fence into the pen.

As he approached, the horse’s ear flicked and it raised its head.

Ecstatic, Jaskier reached out a hand. “Hello there. Do you want to come with my Witcher and I?”

The horse pressed its nose to the back of Jaskier’s hand and took a deep inhale. It snorted, then lowered its head into Jaskier’s hand.

The bard looked over towards Geralt and smiled. “I think he’s a keeper.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)  
> Edit: I also made [ some Penguin Classics-style book covers](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/628194264271241216/made-some-penguin-classics-covers-for-my-witcher) for this and my other Witcher fics!


End file.
